<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mean Bit of Ingenuity by Dracoduceus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452933">A Mean Bit of Ingenuity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus'>Dracoduceus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zine Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? i think, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Sniper McCree, Some CBT, Werewolf Hanzo, genital piercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo growled. “Is it so ridiculous to want your mate nearby for your rut?” He demanded. “You are mine and I am yours and I want you <i>here</i>.”</p>
<p>On the other line, McCree was frustratingly calm. <i>“You know why I'm not,”</i> he said gently. <i>“They needed a sniper and—”</i></p>
<p>“And Ana couldn't and I am nearing my rut,” Hanzo finished with a growl.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Hanzo's rut is coming up and Overwatch can't risk him going feral in the field. With Ana also unable to attend the mission, it falls to McCree's shoulders. </p>
<p>To say that Hanzo is impatient for his mate to return is an enormous understatement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zine Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mean Bit of Ingenuity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in collaboration with <a href="https://twitter.com/YourAverageJoke">YourAverageJoke</a> for the Rising Moon zine. You can find their art <a href="https://twitter.com/YourNaughtyJoke/status/1201245434867531776">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on for me, babe, just one moment.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo gritted his teeth, feeling as if there were a colony of ants writhing beneath his skin. It felt like he could feel the very air, could feel every subtle shift in temperature and flow. It was as if the natural shift of the moon had come early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear McCree sigh, could imagine him aiming down the long barrel of his rifle. Over the comm Hanzo could hear the sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his rifle as McCree fired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help himself Hanzo growled, the sound tapering into a needy whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're being ridiculous,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” McCree said without heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo growled. “Is it so ridiculous to want your mate nearby for your rut?” He demanded. “You are mine and I am yours and I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other line, McCree was frustratingly calm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know why I'm not,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said gently. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They needed a sniper and</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Ana couldn't and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am nearing my rut,” Hanzo finished with a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on, got another,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” McCree murmured and Hanzo listened to him sigh, aim, and fire. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Got ‘em.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo paced around their shared quarters. “I know,” he snapped. Then he sighed and sat down heavily on their bed. It sent up wafts of their combined scent that made Hanzo lightheaded with need. “I know,” he repeated. “Just...I don't want to start without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” McCree said sympathetically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be home soon, don't worry. But in the meantime, if you're that desperate, why don't you hook those mean little piercings you have together?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He chuckled low in his throat and Hanzo felt heat curl low in his gut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because if I'm yours, then you're also mine and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want to be the one enjoying that dick of yours, babe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo whined, unable to help his needy, canine response to such an idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other end of the call, McCree sighed and shot again. As if completely unaware of how this was affecting Hanzo, McCree reloaded his rifle. Hanzo could hear him slide the magazine in, shift the bolt in place. Never before had such a sound been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Hanzo wasn’t sure if he should blame his rut or McCree. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you tie those pretty piercings together, you know I’ll show you a good time with them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hanzo’s breath left him in a rush, feeling suddenly lightheaded as his blood rushed elsewhere. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think that was the last one. Gotta go. I’ll be home tomorrow, sweet. Love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo wasn’t sure if he said anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already yanking down his sweatpants. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>McCree was doing this on purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire team clearly knew that there was something wrong, keeping well out of Hanzo’s reach as he followed McCree around like a vengeful shadow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shadowed McCree with a shuffling gait as he went to the weapons racks to return his rifle, to Winston to deliver a brief post-mission report, to Mercy for a quick checkup at her insistence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put him out of his misery,” she chided when Hanzo snarled outside the door, no doubt at someone that came “too close”. “Whatever it is you’re doing, I think you’ve teased him long enough. He’s about to hit his rut or should have by now, if he wasn’t waiting for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McCree gave her a ragged grin. “I know,” he told her, perhaps a little too gleefully. “Trust me, Ange, I know what I’m doing.” He winked at her. “That being said, think I can get a few biotics? It’s gonna be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> rut.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making a disgusted noise, Mercy flicked her fingers at him. “I already dropped some off at your rooms. I nearly had to borrow one of Ana’s sleep darts to even get close. But I hope you know that if he kills you, it’s your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, McCree winked at her. “But what a way to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still laughing when she kicked him out of Medical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo was pacing, looking nearly mindless with the beginnings of his rut. “Hey, beautiful,” he said, as if Hanzo hadn’t been following him around for the past half hour. McCree laughed as Hanzo took two enormous steps toward him, finally allowed to be close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His love was making low grumbles in the back of his throat as his nose bumped against McCree’s skin and scruff, clearly pleased that he was allowed to scent McCree once more. Hanzo pressed close, his hands possessively gripping McCree’s hips, trying to pin him in place. For a few moments McCree let Hanzo scent him, basking in the attention—he had missed Hanzo and had missed moments like these. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he pushed Hanzo back, tipping his head so that he met McCree’s eyes. Hanzo’s eyes were nearly swallowed by his pupils, a thin ring of gold around a pool of black. McCree smiled. “What do you say we take our reunion somewhere private?” </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was laughably easy to undress Hanzo and bend him over their bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really did it, huh?” McCree wondered, running a hand over Hanzo’s perfect skin and digging his nails into Hanzo’s ass. “No wonder you’re so cranky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo growled, the noise trailing off into a needy whine when McCree touched the delicate chain connecting Hanzo’s guiche piercing and his Prince Albert. It was a mean bit of ingenuity and kept him soft—mostly—while he waited for McCree to return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t without its temptations or its tortures. The tugging felt nice at first and then it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>; it was a vicious cycle as he struggled to get hard only for the sting to hold him back. But now with McCree there, Hanzo was impatient to be let out, to let his rut bring him fully into season. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was nearly incoherent with need and McCree was honestly surprised that he was even mostly human-shaped at his point. Usually after a point Hanzo nearly transformed and they would need to wait for him to calm down in order to progress with their night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jess,” Hanzo hissed, a hint of wolf in his words as he twisted to look at McCree with a hint of bared fangs. “Take it off!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McCree laughed. “I think I’ll keep it on just a little longer. Let me love on you a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He palmed at Hanzo’s balls, watched the chain press a valley between them as it pulled taut. Rubbing a thumb against the skin beneath Hanzo’s guiche piercing, McCree watched his cock twitch, the tip oozing out a sticky drop of precome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning down, McCree mouthed at the skin over Hanzo’s tailbone, pressing open-mouthed kisses with the tiniest hint of bite. His hands reached for Hanzo’s trapped cock, playing with Hanzo’s chained piercings just to hear the way Hanzo whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can come like this?” McCree wondered. “Maybe that will take a bit of the edge off, huh? Then you can show me what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> rut is like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away and reached for the lube they kept in their nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound that Hanzo made when McCree slid his first finger in tested the soundproofing on their quarters; when McCree’s finger found Hanzo’s prostate, his voice cut out. Another fat drop of precome oozed out of Hanzo’s trapped cock and McCree used his other hand to catch it. He rubbed it back into Hanzo’s skin, his fingers finding and toying with Hanzo’s Prince Albert piercing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McCree wiggled in another finger and then began to thrust sharply, aiming for that spot that made Hanzo </span>
  <em>
    <span>howl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Look at that,” McCree breathed, watching the way Hanzo’s flushed, lube-slick rim hugged his fingers. “You poor thing, you must have been a mess. So stubborn, wanting to wait for me to come back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, McCree found Hanzo staring back, his cheek mashed into the pillows. He was a drooling mess, his golden eyes unfocused as he panted and growled and whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come like this,” McCree urged, watching Hanzo’s trapped cock twitch. It was bound, tied painfully between two piercings that, no doubt, felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span>…at first. “I bet you can,” McCree urged, thumbing at Hanzo’s guiche piercing and pressing at the skin there to stimulate Hanzo’s prostate through his perineum. “Come on...and then you can show me what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> rut looks like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sheets ripped in Hanzo’s clenched fists and his mouth opened in a voiceless cry as he did just that. His hole clenched tightly around McCree’s fingers and he hissed, a hand reaching down and cupping himself through his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself through gritted teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when Hanzo was shoving McCree’s face into the bed and fucking him hard enough to see stars, McCree could only think that it was worth every second, even if he would be walking funny for a few days. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had Reasons for not posting this right away and then....I forgot. </p>
<p>If you liked this, feel free to visit me on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/dracoduceus">Dracoduceus</a> You should also check out <a href="https://twitter.com/YourAverageJoke">Joke</a> as well--they do all kinds of awesome artwork!</p>
<p>~DC</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>